


Phoenix

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Major spoilers for Avengers: Endgame! Seriously, don't click if you haven't seen the movie.If you've seen it, you know exactly what this is.





	Phoenix

Pepper had known for years this is how it would end and Tony was right, she was so, so proud of him.

So she sobbed into his broken body because she loved him and he deserved so much more.

Then, a flicker.

The arc reactor.

She looked up.

Tony’s hand lay on the discarded gauntlet, the Reality Stone pulsing with light under his fingertips. Pepper reached out instinctively, laying her hand on his.

Red tendrils coiled up her arm, the power burning, flowing through her to where their bodies met and then -

A heartbeat.

Faint, stuttering,  _alive_.

 

 

 

“Tony?”

“Hey, Pep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the Reality Stone could work like this and I don't really care, it felt right to me.


End file.
